swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian YV-545 Light Freighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide The Corellian Engineering Corporation (CEC) constantly struggles to replicate its successful freighter designs, but not all efforts bear fruit. The YV-545 is an example of a design that should have been popular but simply was not. Specifically intended to bridge the gulf between the older YT series and the modern YV series, the YV-545 tried to please fans of both and ended up pleasing neither. Sales remained low, and the ship is now available only as a special order item. On a landing pad, the YV-545 looks like a YT series design, with a side-mounted cockpit and a saucer-shaped main body. One of its two loading mandibles is notably longer than the other, and it has a forward-mounted access ramp in addition to the one at the rear, but the freighter otherwise looks like a modified YT-1300 Transport. In flight, however, the YV-545 reveals its main trick- the cockpit rotates 90 degrees to be "On Top" of the Starship, with the saucer body hanging beneath. The ship can land in this configuration as well, allowing it to move between narrow loading supports and fit into docking slips that are off-limits to a standard YT series ship. CEC hopes that the typical YT series look would bring in new buyers and that the vertical flight profile would encourage them to consider the YV series designs. In truth, most buyers see the design as needlessly complex. Cargo must be strapped down carefully whenever the freighter enters or leaves a gravity field, and during takeoff and landing maneuvers, passengers can't move freely about the ship without considerable caution. The YV-545's complex maneuvering system is difficult for casual pilots to manage (A character who is not Trained in Pilot takes a -2 penalty to Pilot checks made to fly the ship). Furthermore, the internal compensators and rotating cockpit mechanism make the YV-545 hard to modify. However, the design did produce an extremely maneuverable ship that rivals many Starfighters. In addition to being able to rotate its cockpit, the freighter is ringed with sensor dishes and maneuvering thrusters that allow it to spin and flip in ways that other transports cannot. Legitimate merchants might have little need for this feature, but it has proven useful to smugglers and pirates wishing to modify the YV-545 into an attack craft. The ship's under-and-over gun turrets have an unusually good field of fire, and many owners add heavier weapons to the modest Laser Cannons installed at the factory. Corellian YV-545 Light Freighter Statistics (CL 9) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 27; +14 Armor Hit Points: 90; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 30; Damage Threshold: 77 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 800 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Double +3 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +37 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Double) Abilities Strength: 44, Dexterity: 20, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot +0, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 2 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 5 Cargo: 80 Tons; Consumables: 3 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 15), Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 120,000 (35,000 Used) Emplacement Points: 3 Weapon Systems Laser Cannons, Double (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +3 (-2 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports